Cordell Hull
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = , , Politician, |parents = William Hull, Mary Riley |spouse = Rose Witz ( ) |children = None |political office = Tennessee, Tennessee, |military branch = United States Army (Spanish-American War) |political party = }} , }} |political party = |type of appearance = Contemporary reference}} Cordell Hull (October 2, 1871 - July 23, 1955) was an American politician from Tennessee, in the Democratic Party. He is best-known as the longest-serving Secretary of State, holding the position for 11 years (1933–1944) in the administration of President Franklin D. Roosevelt during much of World War II. Hull received the Nobel Peace Prize in 1945 for his role in establishing the United Nations, and was referred to by President Roosevelt as the Father of the United Nations. Cordell Hull in Worldwar Cordell Hull served as United States Secretary of State from 1933 to 1944 under President Franklin D. Roosevelt. He held this office during World War II as well as after the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. When Vice President Henry Wallace was killed during the war by an explosive-metal bomb in Seattle, Hull became second in the line of succession to the presidency. When President Roosevelt died in 1944, Hull became the 33rd President of the United States. He selected Chief of Staff George Marshall to fill his now-vacated post as Secretary of State.Striking the Balance, pgs. 111-119, generally. As the Race presence on American soil had made Congressional elections impossible to that point, Hull was resigned to the possibility that he might continue on as president rather than stand for election in November.Id., at 118. The Peace of Cairo did bring the war to an end before the scheduled election. The Race was initially quite certain that Roosevelt's death and Hull's ascension would lead to the collapse of the U.S., and were quite disappointed when it didn't happen.Ibid., pgs. 114-116. Cordell Hull in Days of Infamy In November 1941, Secretary of State Cordell Hull firmly told Japanese special envoy Saburō Kurusu of America's determination to maintain the oil embargo. Unbeknownst to Hull (and possibly Kurusu as well), a massive Japanese invasion force was even then speeding toward Hawaii.''Days of Infamy'', p. 16. Cordell Hull in Southern Victory Cordell Hull was the Radical Liberal candidate for President of the Confederate States in 1933. Taking no states in the election, he was beaten by Jake Featherston and the Freedom Party. Hull had the sense to follow previous Radical Liberal candidates into obscurity, unlike his running mate, Huey Long.The Center Cannot Hold, pg. 468. See Also *Harry Truman, the 33rd President of the United States in OTL, who, having ascended during a global conflict, led the country to victory. *Charles W. La Follette, who in Southern Victory becomes the 33rd President of the United States. La Follette also ascends during a global conflict and leads his country to victory. *John Nance Garner, who in ''Joe Steele'' becomes the 33rd President of the United States. Garner also ascends upon the death of his predecessor, only to be removed from office in short order. References }} Category:Members of the United States House Committee on Ways and Means Category:Nobel Peace Prize Laureates Category:Unsuccessful CS Presidential Nominees Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:State Legislators of the United States